Life of a Mentor
by Nikki'N'Beth
Summary: I am a mentor. I am their only hope. I can save them. Katniss and Peeta are forced to mentor the 75th hunger games, only this year's quarter quell is one she would never imagine having to mentor.


A/N Hello everyone!

We are Nikki'N'Beth! Also known as Pookieortega and B. Loves. Books! This is our combined account, please go follow our separate accounts too! We hope you enjoy this story :) this chapter is written by pookieortega and the next will be written by B. Loves. Books

Katniss pov

 _I'm in a dark room._

 _The sound of laughter fills it._

 _Snow's laughter._

 _"Hello Ms Everdeen," he greets me in a menacing voice. The smell of blood and roses fills my nose and his breath trickles down my neck. The hair on the back of my neck sticks up. He's right behind me._

 _He places a cold hand on my shoulder and says,"it's the ones we love that we hurt the most." A shiver runs down my spine when I hear Prim scream. And then Peeta. My mom. Gale._

 _Then Snow is gone from the room and a door opens. I run towards the screams into a hall. Only this hall never ends and I know that deep down, but I keep running. The screams getting louder, as if I'm there, but I can't reach them._

 _"Katniss,"I hear Peeta say. The hall shakes and he says my name again._

 _"Wake up."_

 _More shaking._

 _"Katniss! Wake up! It's just a dream-"_

It takes a moment for my eyes to adjust, but when they do I see Peeta looking worried as he shakes me. I feel the tears roll down my face. "Shhh, it's okay, I have them too,"he says and holds me. I relax into him and thank him.

His arms leave me and he goes to leave the room but I beg him to stay. So he strolls over to the side of my bed and gets in with me. He wraps me into his arms and that's how we sleep. That's how all the nights on the train are. Him holding me as we chase the nightmares away.

The next morning, we arrive at the train. We wake to Effie's shrill voice call,"Up, up, up! We have a big big big day today!"

Peeta groans and rolls over, sticking his face into the pillow. I hold the pillow over my face and sigh. "Oh come on you two!" Effie says annoyed.

I throw the pillow near her and we hear her gasp,"Why I'd never!" And then storm away. I can hear Peeta chuckling as he rolls over to look at me.

"I think you really pissed her off."

We reluctantly get up and wall down the halls of the train, to breakfast. The smell of the food hits my nose before we even get to the food. When we walk in, Haymitch sits with his usual cup of whiskey, Effie is going through a schedule, and Cinna and Portia are discussing their plans for our outfits.

"Morning, Sweetheart," Haymitch greets me.

"Morning, Haymitch. Are you sure that whiskey goes with your meal?

"Are you sure it's not too early to annoy people?" He retrorts. Peeta and I take our seats and I reach for a bun. They aren't nearly as good as what Peeta makes, but they are still good.

"So what's the plan for today?"I ask.

"President Snow has requested a meeting with the two of you," Effie says.

The word _requested_ doesn't sit well with me. I feel Peeta tense up next to me. I can only image what Snow could possibly want to talk to us about. It could be the berries that sent us into this mess. Or prostitution, something that most victors are forced into. The thought of that makes me sick. Who knows what he'll say.

Cinna and my prep team dress me up in a tight dress and my hair in a low bun. Peeta comes out dressed in a suit with the same blue as my dress. He hugs me as soon as we are together. I hug him back and let out a shaky breath. The closeness is comforting to have.

We take a car to his mansion, where peacekeepers escort us to the room where we will be meeting him. They open the door for us, and inside sits Snow at a desk. "Hello, Ms Everdeen, Mr Mellark,"he greets.

"President Snow, it's always an honour to see you,"Peeta greets.

"Mr Mellark, I don't like to be lied to, so let's agree not to lie to each other." He says in a professional voice, not a hint of anger in it. A shiver runs up my spine at his tone, that's the most threatening voice he has, and we know it all too well.

"Please, take a seat." He motions to the two chairs that sit in front of the desk. My leg bounces under my hand that rests on my knee. Peeta reaches over for my hand and squeezes it.

"As you know, we have an issue on our hands,"he starts,"though some are convinced of your love, not all are. The two of you are to be engaged tonight." He opens a small box on his desk and inside is a ring. "If you decide to not cooperate, then I have other options such as prostitution, or maybe that precious sister of yours will end up following your steps at this year's hunger games."

I choke back a gasp.

Anything but that.

"Fine. Consider it do." Peeta says softly. He squeezes my hand again, I can only imagine how hard this is for him. It's hard for me too, but I'm not the one who has to be married to the one person I've loved all my life.

"Good. I don't want a war, Ms Everdeen, or shall I say Mrs Mellark, but I'm not afraid of one." Snow says,"tonight you will have an interview with Ceaser Flickerman, you will announce your engagement then. And might I be the first to say, congratulations. And may you have a long and happy marriage and are blessed with kids."

I feel like I'm going to throw up.

As soon as we get back to the hotel, I throw up in the toilet. I have no more control over my life. But it's all for Prim. Just remember Prim. And Peeta...

A/N I hope you liked this! Please review! :)


End file.
